


If That's All You Desire

by AngelicAnimal



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal
Summary: This one shot takes place after Lucifer gave Chloe the bullet necklace for her birthday in 3x06.I often wonder how that moment really ended, and couldn't help but write out my own take on it.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	If That's All You Desire

Chloe ran her hand softly against his back, reveling in the feeling of his body being pressed against hers, even if only for a short hug. 

She had spent the whole day fighting her emotions, drinking and dancing them away with Linda and then Dan, wondering why Lucifer had taken off on a day that she assumed he would deem important. She had never given much stock to her birthday before, but Lucifer had been chatting about it non stop for weeks beforehand, as though it was going to be the party of the century. 

She brushed him off, arguing that she wasn’t into having a giant celebration, and all she wanted was to be with the people she cared about. She had planned to spend the night with Trixie, eating cake and watching movies until they were both so tired they passed out on the couch but Dan had made it seem like it was time that Chloe took the night to herself, celebrate with her friends, have some drinks, and so Trix was sent off to her grandmother’s. 

Truth be told, she had expected Lucifer to do something crazy anyways, especially knowing that she was free for the night, but he ghosted her almost as quickly as the day started.

The sting of those elevator doors closing on her face as Ella tossed out dollar bills towards her was a crushing blow to her already fragile heart, and the cloud that settled over her day was hard to shake off. 

Memories of the last time Lucifer took off on her led her to Linda’s office, and then subsequently to his penthouse where they discovered that he had run off to Vegas again.

Flashes of Candy tainted the sadness that squeezed at her heart, slashing open a wound that she had assumed was long healed. 

They should have left, but instead her and Linda had decided to stay, deeming it the best view in LA, with the best alcohol. But if Chloe had really truly thought about it, her desire to stay was not because of the view, nor the expensive alcohol. 

His scent was all throughout that penthouse, and the ache within her felt a little less raw while surrounded by his ghostly presence. Even the long white dress shirt of his that she shrugged on almost immediately was excused by the need to be more comfortable, but not without dragging the fabric over her nose and inhaling it deeply. 

Linda had arched a questioned brow in her direction, but Chloe had only shook her head and her friend had backed off. 

When the moon finally dipped behind the city’s skyline, and the early morning rays painted themselves across the horizon, Chloe had crawled into his bed, utterly defeated and unable to hold back the paralyzing fear that he wasn’t coming back. 

It wasn’t long before the ding of the elevator doors, and the sound of his footsteps echoing across the floor, had her burying her head into the pillow to wipe away the tears while closing her eyes to feign sleep. 

He had surprised her with a gift more thoughtful than she had ever imagined, and her heart, nestled within a protective cocoon, struggled to push itself out of the small crack that had formed. She didn’t want to let go of him.

The necklace was now clenched tightly in her other hand, tucked up between their bodies, the tiny bullet acting as a shield between the ache of emotions swirling in her gut at finally having him there with her. 

“Lucifer” Chloe said softly, keeping her chin tucked into the crook of his neck and her hand flat against his back in the hopes that he would understand. 

“Detective?” 

“I don’t want to go home”

Her words surprised him, and he pulled away so quickly that her hand ended up slapping against his thigh before she tumbled forward. The sudden loss of his warmth was a punch to the gut, and she couldn’t help the tears that instantly lined her lower lashes. Chloe dropped her chin to her chest as she sucked in a deep breath in the attempt to control the despair that hung so heavily between them all of a sudden.

Before she could even finish her breath, his fingers cupped her chin and pulled it up so her azure eyes were looking into his soft brown ones. “I’m sorry Detective” 

His voice was softer than his usual tone, and Chloe could just make out a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Everything in her wanted to lunge forward and press her lips to his, taking him in the way she had wanted to for so long, but fear kept her paralyzed in his grasp, her lower lip trembling with mixed sadness and hunger.

He ran his thumb softly along her bottom lip without saying another word, taking his time to trace along it as though he was committing it to memory. When he was done with her bottom lip, he arched his thumb up and over her top lip, allowing the pad of it to graze against her teeth ever so slightly. 

She knew she should stop him. That this very thing could lead to crossing lines that weren’t ready to be crossed yet, but there was something so agonizingly sensual about the way he touched her, and no matter how much her mind tried to reason her way out of it, her chin remained firmly tucked into his palm. 

Chloe’s body gravitated towards his, her knees shifting underneath her, the white shirt she was wearing bundling up until the milkiness of her thigh was peeking through. She could feel the heat of his body against her bare skin, and had half expected him to make some sort of comment, but his eyes refused to drop from hers.

His face was merely inches away, his hot breath mixing with her own as the entire world disappeared from around them, until nothing but the sounds of their own hearts pounding together echoed off the small bubble that enclosed them. 

Lucifer lifted his other hand up towards her face, the action slow and deliberate, as though he was afraid to spook her. His pointer finger traced along the arch of her cheek and under her eye, capturing a rogue tear that had stubbornly escaped before perching itself like a glistening trophy atop her skin. 

“I made you cry” he whispered, more an observation rather than a question. “Was the gift not--” but he stumbled over his words before closing his eyes and taking a breath to start over. “I can get you something else if you would prefer”

His hands dropped from her face almost nervously, as though he was caught doing something he wasn’t allowed to do. Chloe whimpered softly as her face chased his hand, aching for his warmth, but stopping herself short from burying her face into his chest. 

She lifted her own hand to her head, cradling it softly as she struggled to catch her breath and stitch together the hole that his absence had created. 

She knew he was waiting for an answer from her, but Chloe had nothing to offer to appease him. She was too broken to even attempt to open her eyes, let alone give him the words that he needed. She needed something too, and he had torn it away from her before she even had a chance at understanding what was happening. 

“Detective?” 

There was concern in his voice, an ache that betrayed the cool guise he usually hid behind. 

“Are you ok? Did I--?” 

Her head shot up before he could finish his question, the pain behind her eyes stopping him in his tracks. 

“I’m ok Lucifer” 

She swallowed back the emotions that gnawed at her and reapplied the mask of indifference she donned every day. “Will you?” she asked as she lifted the necklace up to him, allowing it to dangle freely in his face.

“Yes of course,” he said gruffly while he cleared his throat. His eyes traveled the length of her body, stopping shortly on the slight exposure of her thigh, before they lifted back up to the curve of her neck, and the messy bun that sat atop her head. 

He took the necklace in between two fingers and unclasped it easily. 

“May I?” he asked, even though she had already given him permission. 

She nodded and arched her neck to give him access. She refused to look at him, instead choosing to focus on the ceiling above her while she anticipated his touch. 

His fingertips barely brushed over her skin as he clasped the necklace around her, and she couldn’t help the disappointment at the lack of contact that bubbled its way up inside her chest. 

“Thank you” she said as she dropped her chin to look at him. Her hand found the bullet that settled against her skin, and she pressed her palm against it. 

“I really do love it,” she said softly. “Thank you again”

Lucifer opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something, but thought against it and instead nodded. “You’re welcome”

Chloe’s sorrow amplified as she realized that one of them was going to have to end this, and more than likely it was going to have to be her. All she wanted this morning was to spend the day with him, and now, all she wanted was something she could never have. 

Chloe made the move to get up, pushing on her hand to swing her legs over the side of the bed, as she dragged the blanket along with her. 

His hand on her wrist stopped her from standing, and she turned her body back towards him.

“Stay with me” 

“Lucifer” she breathed out as his hand reached up to brush away a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. “We shouldn’t--” but his finger on her lips silenced her. 

“Just to sleep. I promise.” 

“I--” Chloe wanted nothing more than to curl herself into his arms, but that action would only end up in breaking her heart even more than it already was, and she just didn’t feel strong enough to go through that pain again. “I can’t”

“Chloe” 

The use of her name stopped her dead in her tracks. The vulnerability behind each syllable was deafening, and there was no way she could leave him now. 

She sucked her lip under her teeth before she tilted her chin down in a nod. “Only sleep?” she asked, repeating the boundaries, not only for him but for herself as well.

“If that’s all you desire Detective” 


End file.
